


Failure

by Shapeshifter14



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapeshifter14/pseuds/Shapeshifter14
Summary: Quentin Quire dosn't feel sadness. He's too awesome for emotions like that.Benjamin Deeds however, is too kind for his own good.(Set in Generation X 2017)





	Failure

Quentin Quire froze. He felt a lump form in his chest. He was glad no one saw him as he ran back to his dorm. Or so he thought.  
He slammed the door closed and hastily flipped the lock. He slumped against the door, panting. No-no he wasn't. Quentin Quire dosn't panic. There was nothing to cause his panic attack so why would he have one? Not that he's ever had one before! Like I said, he is too awesome and cool to panic.  
He froze at a knock on the door. He stood up and sat down on his bed, to avoid being right near the unwanted visitor.  
"Quentin? Hey are you there?" Great, just what he needed. His annoying roommate, Benjamin Deeds.  
"Fuck off, chameleon." Quire yelled as he attempted to compose himself, putting on a voice that he thought hid his current emotions.  
"Ok, well that's a new one. I'm coming it to see if you're alright. I hope you're decent." Ben replied, accompanied by the sound of keys jangling out of a pocket.  
"I said, fuck off!" Quentin huffed in anger, although he clearly wasn't making a real effort to keep Benjamin away. With his powers, he could have done many things to stop Ben from opening the door.  
"Are- are you crying?" He said as he peered over the door's edge and stepped into the room.  
"No, you brainless excuse for a living being. I don't cry and im offended you would even ask." He crossed his arms and put on a scowl.  
Benjamin made his way across the room and sat next to Quentin on his bed. "You can't lock me out. I live here also, you know."  
"Yes, I'm well aware." Quire snarled. "And I'm fine, so maybe instead of being on my bed, you should go rot in Hell."  
"Ok, ouch. And, you're not ok. I can tell." He frowned in concern.  
"You don't know shit about me." Quentin noticed his friend's face begin to shift into his, and chose not to comment on it. His forced scowl wavered.  
"Come on, please tell me." Benjamin reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.  
Quentin lurched back, out of his reach "Why do you have to be fuck FUCKING nice all the time! You make me want to throw up!" His voice was raised in an angry shout, yet his face betrayed a faint expression of thankfulness.  
Benjamin's confused frown deepened. Quentin stood up and yelled "Ok, if you want to be so obnoxiously friendly to me I'll tell you why I ran! I ran beacuse I'm a fucking failure! I'm a failure as a rebel leader, I'm a horrible fucking friend, and a horrible excuse for a mutant! I can't even use my powers- the best powers in all of existence- beacuse I'm too fucking dumb to think of something to do!" She paused, chest heaving and face red. "There's your truth," He spat out.  
Benjamin sat open-mouthed. He's never seen Quire actually show any emotion before. He attempted to pull his jaw back up. "Thank- Thank you for talking to me, Quentin. It's important to share your feelings.  
Quentin scowled "You're an idiot, Benjamin Deeds."  
Benjamin frowned and stood up from the bed, making his way toward the door. "Well, I hope you feel better." The opened the door.  
"Hey" Benjamin heard a whisper. He turned around to Quentin, who was sitting down on the bed again with his head down. "Thank you." Quentin uttered, and Benjamin almost thought he imagined it.  
Benjamin smiled and walk out of their shared room, back into the hallway.


End file.
